


Dawn Rumble

by ACelestialDream



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Kink Meme, SWTOR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACelestialDream/pseuds/ACelestialDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened at that mysterious Killik party that Vector took the agent to during the “Lost Colony” quest?  Cipher Nine finds herself swept up in a Killik fertility ritual with Vector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> A fantasy imagining of what could have happened during that fade-to-black. Written for the SWTOR Kink Meme.

Agent Cipher Nine had never stepped foot inside a Killik nest quite like this one. She had entered the Oroboro nest on Alderaan with Vector, but that nest had been built inside a natural cave, while this one was entirely Killik-made. Her first impression of this place was of tall, round tunnels, weaving into darkness. When they arrived, there were few Killiks to be found, and Cipher assumed they were already celebrating, somewhere deeper in the hive. A cool breeze moved towards her from the interior of the hive, smelling pleasantly sweet. It curled around them and Vector stopped for a moment. He breathed deep and closed his eyes. Whatever he sensed appeared to calm him and small smile spread across his features. He glanced at her.

“It has begun,” he said. “Can you hear the Song?”

At first Cipher heard nothing. As they drew deeper into the hive the air currents seemed to vibrate against her skin, and eventually Cipher realized she could hear a low-pitched humming. It rose and fell with a strange, uneven cadence, sounding unexpectedly beautiful in its own eerie way.

“Yes, I hear it now,” she said.

Vector touched her arm to direct her to a fork in the tunnel ahead. It led upwards in the way of a crude sort of staircase. At the top she saw the room opened up into a huge dome, with a high ceiling that was lost far into darkness. Below was a vast multitude of Killiks, mingling and swaying. Cipher watched for a while in amazement, both at their sheer number and at the unfamiliarity of this ritual. They were dancing, she suspected, and creating their own music. Interspersed among them were pools of irridecent honey-colored liquid that she took to be membrosia. The Killiks would occasionally dip their whole heads into it before rejoining the crowd again. 

“They will do this much of the night,” Vector said, glancing at her, “and then the two hives will join together in Dawn Rumble.” Vector smiled and looked away. “The Oroboro nest will benefit much from this, and will grow. Do you understand?”

“Are you talking about mating?” Cipher watched his face carefully.

“Yes,” he answered. “The Joiners will share in this ritual amongst themselves; a symbolic gesture, done out of respect really, since no offspring will come of it.”

“Come,” he said at last, “have some membrosia with us.” Vector nodded to her and then led her away again. Cipher followed him. The interior of the hive was darker, yet the walls glowed in places with an unearthly light. Vector approached one of the membrosia pools, filled a small bowl and held it out to her. She took it and drank. It tasted warm and sweet.

They were standing closer now to the celebrating Killiks. The Killik concept of personal space was obviously different than many of the humanoid species Cipher was accustomed to, because they gathered close and frequently touched one another. Their actions seemed strange and meaningless to her, until she gradually began to notice some patterns. After a while she suspected that they were communicating with one another in ways that were not always verbal.

A Killik peeled away from the crowd and approached them. Cipher had never seen one up so close and she suspected that it was only the calming effects of the membrosia that kept her from backing away. It came and stood before her – Cipher could not tell if it was male or female – and inclined its insectile head at her, staring at her with crescent black eyes. Vector’s eyes, the eyes of all the Joiners, were very much the same, she realized. It had two sets of arms, each ending in a three-fingered claw. Cipher felt uneasy under its scrutiny, wondering if would try to touch her. Instead, it tiled its head forward and stretched its long antennae toward her. Cipher resisted the urge to step backward as the antennae twitched over her torso, almost brushing against her skin.

She felt Vector’s reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“She is curious about you, agent,” he said. “She says that you taste of water and far away places.”

The Killik made a faint chittering noise and moved away. Cipher released a breath that she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

“You’re doing well,” Vector said. “Accompany the Joiners if you wish; morning comes soon.” Cipher saw that Daizanna, the Dawn Herald of the Iessai nest, was coming towards them. She smiled and took Cipher by the hand. Vector nodded at Cipher in encouragement. “We will join you shortly.”

Cipher let Daizanna lead her away from the celebrating Killiks. She took her further into the hive, through long, winding tunnels that finally ended in a circular room where a large group of Joiners were gathered. Many of them were human, but Cipher noticed a few other alien races as well. A handful of them gathered about her immediately, lightly touching her arms and hair and peppering her with questions. Had she come with the Oroboro nest? Was she there to be Joined with the Iessei? Cipher quickly assured them that she was just visiting. A tall, muscular male twi’lek took her by the hand and led her deeper into the room. The gathered Joiners offered her orbs of membrosia and encouraged her to sit among them. A few of them began to sing in a strange, elegant harmony, while the twi’lek positioned himself on the floor behind her and began gently stoking her hair.

Maybe the membrosia had been stronger that she thought, or she was lulled by the singing, or perhaps it was the effects of the twi’lek running his fingers through her hair, but Cipher was feeling unusually relaxed and sleepy. She felt as if she was observing herself from far away, with detached interest, and did not object when she felt the twi’lek brushing his lips against her neck. He was saying something about the dawn coming, but something told her that he did not mean only the morning. Somewhere far away a voice in her head wondered if she wasn’t thinking clearly, and was admonishing her on having so quickly abandoned her training. But another voice – no, voices – were whispering to her that she was safe here, at peace, and that pleasures awaited her.

The twi’lek was entwining his arms around her, his hands sliding across her stomach and up to brush against the underside of her breasts. He took her arm and guided her to her feet. He began to lead her away from the other Joiners, towards another room where they would be alone. Belatedly, and in a moment of clarity, Cipher realized what was going on, and halted in her steps. Did she want this? Where was Vector? The twi’lek sensed her hesitation and drew her to him in a kiss. Cipher brain warred with her body over what she wanted.

Then, unexpectedly, the twi’lek released her and backed away. She saw his eyes trained on something behind her. Cipher turned. Vector was heading towards them.

“We apologize, Dawn Herald,” the twi’lek said. He gave Vector a respectful little bow. “We just...assumed.”

Vector gave him a nod and Cipher watched while they appeared to regard each other for a moment, realizing that something unspoken had just passed between them. The twi’lek bowed again and moved away, leaving them alone.

“We are sorry, agent,” Vector said. “The Dawn Rumble has begun and all the Joiners hear the Song and feel the pull to participate. We never asked you if you wanted to participate also.” He hesitated. “Would you feel more comfortable spending the Dawn with us? You may rest, or sleep, or whatever you wish. But,” and he reached for an orb of membrosia that she didn’t even realize she was still holding, “we think you shouldn’t have any more of that.”

Cipher smiled. She was relieved to see Vector and touched at his attentiveness. How strange that their roles had been reversed here now that he was in his element and she was the stranger. “I will gladly go with you, Vector,” she said.

She took his arm and he led her down a narrow corridor. There were many side rooms here, with winding entryways that hid the interiors from sight rather than doors. Vector brought her into one of these. The room was cozy and lit with a golden light from behind the walls. Something that vaguely resembled a bed came out from one of the walls like an oversized shelf. Cipher sat on it and it gave under her weight a little. It was surprisingly comfortable.

“Is this where the Joiners sleep?”

“Yes,” Vector said. He knelt on the floor and closed his eyes. Cipher lay back and propped herself on an arm. From a hole somewhere above her a cool breeze wafted over them. The Killiks had done a remarkable job keeping the hive cool and ventilated even in the desert heat. Cipher was feeling more alert already and she watched Vector with interest. He appeared to be slipping into some kind of self-guided trance. Was he going to meld with the hive mind and participate vicariously through the other Joiners? Would he have participated himself if she had not been there?

She had never given him an answer as to whether she wanted to participate, she realized. She watched his face now, so serene. He already appeared far away. She thought of the other Joiners, off now in each other’s arms, sharing their own kind of joy and passion. She had been interested in Vector since even before he had joined her crew. Perhaps this was an opportunity.

She climbed off the bed and knelt down on the floor in front of Vector. He did not stir or even acknowledge her.

“Vector?” she said. He did not respond. She sat back a little, feeling disappointed and wondering if it were possible to rouse him now. Just then, his eyes slid open and he raised his head to regard her.

“What is it, agent?” he said quietly.

Cipher hesitated a moment, and then decided that her actions would speak better than any words. She crawled forward on her hands and kissed him.

She watched his reaction as she pulled away. He was looking at her curiously, questioningly. He reached out and slid a hand behind her head, gently drawing her closer. Then he kissed her, tentative and slow. He made a faint noise in his throat as she touched her tongue to his. He tasted sweet and Cipher felt a delicious heat move through her. She wanted more.

Vector stood slowly and helped her to her feet. Cipher reached her arms around his neck, pressing against him and enjoying the feel of his body against hers. They had both dressed lightly for the desert heat and Cipher could feel the warmth of him through the thin cloth of his shirt. She slid a hand down his shoulder and across his chest, ending with a light touch just beneath the fabric of his waistband. She looked up and met his eyes.

Those dark, endless pools were staring back at her.

“I want to participate in the Dawn Rumble,” she said. “I want you to show me what to do.”

“We suspect you know what to do already,” Vector said, smiling slightly. “But we will get you started.”

He carefully unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. Then he freed her breasts as well. He lightly trailed his thumb over one of her nipples and it firmed immediately to his touch. He leaned forward and kissed the top of each breast in turn.

“You are the only non-Joiner in recent memory that we know of to become a part of the Dawn Rumble. It is an honor.”

Cipher smiled and began unfastening the buttons on Vector’s shirt next. “Now that I’ve had a taste of what’s involved, I doubt I would miss it for the world.”

“The pull of the Song is hard to resist,” Vector said. “We did not know if you would be able to feel it as well. It is a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.” He shrugged out of his shirt and took a step closer, until they were skin against skin. Cipher leaned against him and drew him into another kiss. He slid his hands down her shoulders, across her back, and down past her hips. He pulled her against him and returned the kiss, more hungry this time.

Cipher didn’t know if the Killiks had anything to do with her growing desire. She suspected that the sight of Vector’s lean, tone body, finally free of all those formal clothes, might have something to do with it instead, but she kept that to herself. She grabbed his waistband and pulled him towards the bed. She settled on the edge in front of him and began working on his belt. There was already a noticeable bulge there and she found herself eager to see more. She laid the flat her palm against him and rubbed up and down the firm length she felt there.

“I think your clothes are a bit too confining. Let me remedy that.” She opened his pants and gently stretched them out and over his sizable erection, sliding them off his waist. She admired him silently for a moment, then stroked him slowly from base to tip. He bobbed slightly in response and she heard his breathing become a bit more uneven. She leaned forward and took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him and then tightly drawing him in. He was perfect and hard, yet his skin was soft as silk.

He weaved his fingers into her hair. “Agent.” His voice sounded breathless and a little bit hoarse. “Slower please. We have not done this since becoming a Joiner, and to experience you like this is…can be…overwhelming for us.”

She tasted salt against her tongue and knew he was growing close. She reluctantly pulled away.

Cipher rose and helped Vector step out of the remainder of his clothes. Then she smiled up at him and removed the rest of hers. He watched her, looking thoughtful. Before she could toss the last of her clothes aside, he stepped forward and took them from her, dropping them to the floor and taking her in his arms for another, more passionate kiss. She was lost for a moment as their tongues explored one another and a sultry heat began to build deep inside her. He led her towards the bed again, gently guiding her backwards until the back of her knees bumped against the edge. She began to fall back, but he held her and slowly eased her down, nuzzling her neck all the while until he was hovering over her. She settled herself further onto the bed and he climbed over her. He looked down at her for a moment, running a hand over her skin. He blinked and his eyes met hers.

“Your aura flares like the sun, almost blinding us. So bright…” His body gently covered hers and he kissed her. She wound her arms around him and pulled him against her, enjoying the feeling of his skin so warm, and the weight of him pressing against her. She felt a part of him hard against her thigh and she shifted her legs, giving him more room and access. He lifted himself up and began to move down her body, running his hands over her skin in slow circles, caressing first her breasts, then her abdomen, and finally sliding his hands over and inside her thighs.

“We like the pattern of your aura, agent. It responds so beautifully to our touch.” He breathed deeply and kissed the inside of her knee. Then he eased her thighs apart and leaned closer for another, more intimate, kind of kiss. Cipher closed her eyes and stretched with pleasure. His tongue knew all the right places as he stroked and tickled and licked her. She gasped for air as the intensity built inside her, quickly rising. She wondered if she should tell him to stop now or…

“Let go agent,” he said. “Join the Song.” And then his tongue was on her again, swirling ever so slightly, pushing her over the edge and beyond. She arched her back and felt the waves of pleasure wash over her.

Vector rubbed a hand across his chin and started to move up her body again. Cipher gripped his arm and pulled him towards her, wanting him now more than ever, even before the last pulse of pleasure had left her.

“By the stars, Vector, just take me now,” she said urgently. He smiled and positioned himself against her, rocking his hips gently, teasing her for a moment while he brushed his lips against her jawline.

“Yes,” he said. “We hear the call of the Song now too.” He pushed against her and she felt him entering her, hard and full. “We need to…” he kissed her, “...we need to answer it.” Cipher gripped his hips with her hands and pulled him against her, urging him deep inside. He rocked against her and she moved with him, finding his rhythm and matching it, stroke for stroke. He groaned and buried his head against her neck, his thrusts gaining momentum and strength. Cipher felt her own desire rekindling, unfurling at first like a tiny bud, but quickly edging towards full flower, open and full. Vector sucked in a breath.

“We can taste your passion, agent,” he said. “Like a delicate spice, scenting the air…you don’t…you have no…idea…what it does…” He lapsed into incoherence. Cipher ran her fingernails down his back and he shuddered. He stroked her faster and harder and she felt her desire cresting to a peak. For a moment the pressure was almost unbearable, both a pleasure and an agony. Cipher hit her climax then in a powerful rush that shook her to the core. Vector took her deep and hard, prolonging the waves with every stroke. He came soon after, gripping her shoulder with one hand and letting out a deep groan. She felt him filling her with every strong pulse, until it faded gradually away.

Vector collapsed at her side and was quiet for a time. Cipher basked in the warmth flooding her limbs and marveled that such intensity and skill had come from her companion, who normally came across as so calm and detached. Perhaps there was much more to him than she realized.

“You honor the Song, agent,” he whispered.

“You need to invite me to your Dawn Rumbles more often,” she replied.

She was surprised to hear him give a gentle laugh.

“We will certainly consider that request.”


End file.
